Fullmetal Alchemist Police Work!
by The Unlife King Alucard
Summary: This a story I made for a friend of mine who enjoyed so I let you guys see it tell me what you think and if she was just being nice. and dont call ed short because hes not short hes funsized! and the girl appears in the story.


**FullMetal Alchemist Teenage Years**

**Police work?**

**Presented by The Unlife King Alucard.**

_**Edward Elric walked in the busy town of central heading toward the Colonial Roy mustang's office for his mission. His brother stood at his side the ensouled suit of armor walking clunking around. When they opened the door the Colonial was sitting at his desk. The Flame Alchemist stood and saluted "Hello FullMetal." Ed nodded lazily and Al spoke his voice a somewhat echo of a teenager in a cave "What did you need us for? Uh sir?" He said the last part clumsily as he saluted. Roy Mustang threw Ed a small mellow folder which he caught with his metal arm and as the jacket slouched down the jacket revealed the metal limb for a small time. "A lieutenant's daughter has been kidnapped and we want you to find her." Ed turned and walked out bored. When they step out of the office into the sunlight they see a small car waiting for them and as the window rolls down "To the crime scene for Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist." Ed and Al get into the car and as it drives Al speaks "Why do you think they Assigned to this..….police work?" Ed shrugged but he had a Idea in his head and boy was he right when they reached the crime scene. The whole side of the house was blown inward but not like a bomb but Alchemy done like the red eyed and brown skinned man which they named scar had learn to do. Ed went over and examined it "Alchemy based like Scar's but not his." Alphonse came and examined the side "I'm gonna go talk to the family" Ed nodded and stepped out and examined the footprints "Hmmm Female and there is another a fat one at the end a very fat one….. Homunculi!" **_

_**Al looked around the house and found a picture of the family with the newly bought house. Their was a small boy and the missing girl with Brown hair with slight blonde in the front and was skinny wearing a skirt and purple striped jacket with a hood. "That's what she was wearing when she was taken." Came a voice Al turned startled and surprised "You're the mother?" She shook her head "I'm the Aunt the mother died a year ago." Al nodded and said "Did anyone see anything?" The father and I saw a woman come in and she pinned us to the wall with her fingers which extended like rubber! She then had a fat person come in and rush upstairs and came down with Samantha." Al asked one more question "How old is Samantha?" The Aunt replied "Eighteen just turned it" Alphonse returned to his brother and looked down at him and they both said at the same time "Homunculi!"**_

_**Ed and Al began to follow the foot steps to a small warehouse. "This is trap you realize don't you brother?" Ed got a annoyed and shocked face on him and then recovered "Yes I do Al!" Al shrugged and they walked in to the empty warehouse hanging in a rope was Samantha shaking her head. "Hold on Sam!" Ed there came a womans voice almost chuckling as she spoke. "Now we don't want our guests leaving so soon now do we Gluttony?" Al then yelled at them in anger "You! Why did you do this she has no importance to you!" The Homunculi Lust jumps twisting in air extending her index finger at the same time "Because it would Attract you." She rushed forward and sliced at Ed who quick enough to duck under her arm. Al jumped back and looked up as Gluttony rammed his head into Al's metal Chest. Ed clapped his hands together and then used his left hand to change his right arm into a blade which he used to clash against her finger blade. "I swear I'll kill you!" The woman got a fist in the face from Ed's normal arm, which doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Al grabbed gluttony by the neck, who preceded to try and chew on his hand, Then he slammed the Homunculi into the wall "I am hungry!" Gluttony growled as he began relentless attack on the armor "I'll eat you till I find that symbol then I'll eat it!" Al chuckled "Lust been teaching you words has she Gluttony?" Ed managed to dodge and land on a box "So Lust what you after now another Philosopher stone?" Lust continued to swing angrily "No…..Your Death or your brother's!" Al dropped back and hit to Ed's back and they rolled left and right as Lust sliced her finger into gluttony's mouth where he bit down and tore it off. As Lust screamed in pain Ed formed a wooden spear from a box and heaved it at the rope. As the Spear cut through the rope Samantha fell threw the air and Al slid under her to catch her. "Hi." Ed ran over. Lust's voice yelled "You Pipsqueak!" Ed yelled angrily and tried to attack her but was held back by AL. "Who you calling short! Shrimp! Small Fry!" Al sighed and Samantha giggled. Ed turned and looked at her "You want some too! We just saved you!" Before she could respond Al yelled and let go of Ed "Behind you Ed!" Instantly Ed swung his blade arm up and it went straight threw Lust's head. Ed retracted the blade and her body fell over straight down and over on the ground. "I don't know if she'll stay down so lets get out of here." Al holding Samantha ran out, while Ed was behind them but stopped and used the type of Alchemy that the Ishbalan Scar had used and Hit's the building main supports making it tumble on top of the Homunculi.**_

_**Ed Knocked on the door as Al still held the frightened Samantha. The Aunt came to the door "Yes Wha-? Sam!" Ed smiled "I think this belongs to you?" Sam jumps out of Al's arm and hugs her aunt and father. "I missed you." Ed walks around the other side of the house and claps his hands together and hit's the rubble and restores it to it's original form. Al turns and walks out the fence yard his brother beside him when there comes Sam's voice. "Wait!" The Elric Brothers turn and see Sam running toward them. "I never got to thank you." She leans over and kissed Ed's cheek and hugs Al "Thank you both so much." Ed turns red and holds his cheek "It's our jobs." With that they turned and walked back toward a limo ready to pick them up and return them to central Head Quarters.**_


End file.
